


Playing Hero

by Merfilly



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: The medal ceremony on Yavin IV brings thoughts for Baze.





	Playing Hero

Baze, along with the rest of Rogue One, waited to the side. None of them wanted the medals. Let the Jedi and his friends be the heroes the Rebel Alliance needed.

Mon Mothma had insisted.

So had Princess Leia, who by all accounts deserved one too, yet she was awarding them.

He kept his grumblings to a minimum, though, and tried not to fidget. His bandages still itched, and he hurt, and it was too warm here, but he would endure.

It was all worth it, to see Chirrut smiling at a new Jedi.

Baze would play hero for that.


End file.
